


No Complaints

by Draycevixen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I write drabbles for friends. </p><p>Hearts_Blood prompted me with: <i>That wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm not complaining.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearts_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



He woke up with cotton mouth from the vodka and the warm weight of his partner across his back. He shifted and Illya rolled off him, grumbling. 

"About last night..."

Illya was instantly awake. 

"Yes, Napoleon?"

"We'd had a lot to drink—"

"No more than usual." Illya stared at him, unblinking. "You did say you needed to get laid." 

That was his Illya, never one to take the easy way out.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." He caught hold of Illya as he started to get up, pulled him down and moved over him. "But I'm not complaining."


End file.
